The invention is based on a device for admitting exhaust gases and fuel-air mixtures into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. In a known device of this type, air or exhaust gas is delivered, together with the fuel-air mixture, to the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine during a first portion of the intake stroke. During the second portion of the intake stroke, only the fuel-air mixture is then aspirated; the mixture is thus richer and has greater ignitability. The intention is thus to attain a stratification of the charge in the combustion chamber of the engine, so that at the instant of ignition the mixture which is present at the ignition location will have a better capacity for ignition. An object of this device is the operation of an internal combustion engine with a relatively lean mixture as a whole. However, in the known device, the supplementary air is introduced into the intake channel through a narrow slit, and this slit imparts the speed of sound to the inflowing medium at the instant of its entry into the intake tube; this is intended to bring about thorough mixing of the inflowing fuel-air mixture. However, this portion of the charge, which has been leaned down greatly by the supplementary air or by the admixture of exhaust gas and is thus less ignitable, is also intended for combustion; as a result, narrow limits are placed upon the admixture of recirculated quantities of exhaust gas. The slit-like embodiment of the inflow cross section also dictates that the quantity of the supplementary medium will decrease when the total fuel mixture increases, or when engine rpm is increasing. When approaching full-load operation as well, the increasing absolute pressure in the intake tube reduces the supply of the supplementary medium. This may well be desirable for the sake of fully exploiting the charge which has been introduced during full-load operation into the combustion chamber; however, in the other load ranges of the engine, it makes it less possible to reduce exhaust emissions by means of high exhaust recirculation rates.